Universe of Echoes
by Ravena Darkwing
Summary: When a girl's life is compromised the man who swore to protect her tries to travel through time to save her, but when he is attacked and injured he asks for help. There, Kit Fisto makes a promise. He will search for the girl, this Last Skywalker.


Full Summary:

_Darkness has fallen once more. In a desperate attempt to save hope, a young mother sends her child into the future. When the girl's safety is compromised a scout follows, but the evil that wants to destroy the remnant of the Skywalker family intercepts, hurling the scout into the past. There, the wounded Jedi Knight tells his story and asks for help. The Council sees that his sacrifice shall not be in vain and decides to send one of its own to protect the oblivious youth. They choose Kit Fisto, freshly back from his mission of Ord Cestus. He finds the girl, but Lydia Maddox is more than she seems, and soon a simple assignment becomes more complicated than ever imagined._

* * *

**Universe of Echoes: The Last Skywalker**

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

* * *

The city was ablaze. In a matter of hours the once sprawling metropolis had been reduced to nothing but ash and ruins. It appeared to be something out of an artist's nightmare, a macabre design painted on a canvas of agony and blood. The horrible truth was that it was no mere portrait of destruction, but a reality. The buildings fell, debris crashing down around the fleeing citizens. In the midst of the chaos was Giira Deanua. She watched in horror as one of her own companions was whisked up into the air, only to be hurled back down moments later in a mass of unrecognizable blood and flesh. 

She could not move; she couldn't even speak. Beside her, her guardian gripped her arm roughly in an attempt to rouse her from her terror-stricken stupor. "Miss Giira! We have to _go_!" Evan Itora shouted, straining his voice so that it could be heard over the cacophony of death around them. A warning alarm was raging somewhere, explosions sounded from near to far, and the survivors were screaming; screaming for themselves, and screaming for the dead.

However, none of that was on his mind. Evan had a mission to complete. He had promised his Master and best friend that he would protect Giira and her baby girl. As long as breath still remained in his body he would fight, and at the moment Jedi Knight Itora was still very much alive.

Giira shook herself out of her state of shock and nodded, pulling the crying bundle against her chest protectively. "Yes, we must hurry."

They hugged close to the side of a standing building, their backs pressed against the soot-stained walls for maximum cover. "Are you all right, M'Lady?" Itora asked.

"Yes, Giira replied. "I just can't help but think that all of this is our fault. If we had not come here to hide, these people would not be dying right now. _So much blood_…"

Evan sensed the young woman's guilt like a tidal wave washing over him. She was horrified to see these mostly innocent people fall to a mistake they knew nothing of, could hardly comprehend. One thing remained true. "If it weren't these people, it would have been someone else. They are monsters." He spoke of the dark creatures set forth upon the galaxy, the beasts that had vowed to hunt every last Jedi down and devour their souls, their power. They especially searched for those with remnants of the Skywalker line.

Those like Giira's daughter Terra.

Itora didn't want to say it, and he definitely didn't want to admit it, but the truth was that none other than Galen Skywalker had released these creatures, this _Order of Twilight_. Now they had succeeded in killing him and were hunting his family. If only Galen had realized what was held in that ancient vault he wouldn't have touched it. Yet, that was the past, and no one held it against the dead hero for his mistake. What mattered now was saving Giira, saving Terra.

"They're monsters, Giira," Itora repeated, "They only know death and murder. Bloodshed. It is not your fault. It is not Galen's fault."

He could tell although she would have liked to place the blame on herself that she understood he was right. Without another word she followed him until they reached an open clearing outside of the city. "Here's our stop." He said, eyes searching for their ship, which he had covered a month ago when they had first retreated here.

As Itora prepared the ship Giira sat quietly, holding her child lovingly. She was whispering something inaudible to Evan, but her voice was filled with sorrow. Something was wrong, but Itora would not intrude. Finally the young woman spoke, "Evan, there is something I must do. Terra cannot live like this. I have to send her away." Her eyes shone with tears at the mention of parting with the last piece of her husband she had left, their daughter. Yet they both know Giira was right.

"Into the future? You're really going to do it?"

"I must. Hopefully we can beat this evil. If not she is our only hope. She must be saved, Evan."

He agreed. He wouldn't argue with her. She had already thought this through. It was difficult enough. For the last time they stepped outside the ship and she held out her hand. Spun around her fingers and hooked close to the palm was the small machine that would send Terra away. He heard the whoosh of the portal open, tearing through the fabric of the universe and time itself. As soon as it had come, it was gone, and alone with it, _The Last Skywalker_.

* * *

Yeah, not much right now, I know. This was just a random idea that popped into my head and had to write. You know, the obligatory descendant of Luke story. Hopefully this one won't be too cheesy. I hope to have lots of lovable characters here. Obi-Wan is going to come into to, as is most of the Prequel characters, especially my favorite, Kit Fisto. So if you like Kit, you just might like this story. We'll have to see. Maybe I won't crack it up as much as I'm afraid I'm going to. Just let me know what you think. I've got most of the other chapter finished. I just have to go through and change some things.

_Next Stop: Coruscant (Clone Wars)_

To Be Continued...


End file.
